Girl All The Bad Guys Want
by PiccoloFrivolous
Summary: Scott muses over Rogue, himself, and possibilities. Bowling for Soup guest stars in this one-shot song fic. R&R, if you'd be so kind.


Eep! My first fic! What do I say?! Oh, yes....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bowling For Soup, Girl All The Bad Guys Want, or the X-Men Evo Show. I don't even own a piccolo, tap shoes, or a marmoset, why would I own great bands and comics?  
  
~*~  
  
Scott gazed out the window, momentarily forgetting the make-up Biology test that lay in front of him. Outside, a floor down, was his teammate Rogue, chatting-- Ok, talking. Rogue never "chatted".-- with a couple of kids. Male kids, actually. They were both guys, one with spiked hair, bondage pants and a T-Shirt, the other with jeans, a polo, and bleached hair. From here, he could tell they both had more piercings than the Scarlet Witch did, skateboards, and semi-flirty grins. Rogue looked like she had stepped out of a closet and kept the shaodws to herslef--Black shirt, black pants, shadowy purple fishnets, and a pensive smile. It was good that she had made a few friends, actually, many friends since she had moved here, Scott told himself.  
  
Unfortunately, none had been him.  
  
8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.  
  
Scott spared a glance for the forgotten test, but his gaze drifted back out the window and down a floor, when he caught a flash of her smile as she coyly tucked a white strand behind her ear. Wait, was she flirting? No, way she never flirted, even if she was, The Prof. had given them leave to have human boyfriends or girlfriends. If it was ok for Jean to go with Duncan, it was ok with the rest of the group.  
  
Then why didn't Scott feel like hurting something whenever he saw her with Duncan?  
  
And when she walks,  
  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
  
She doesn't notice me!  
  
He and Jean were a couple now, right? Everyone had always paired them off.....  
  
Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
  
Creamin' over tough guys  
  
Listenin' to rap metal  
  
Turntables in her eyes  
  
But where everyone else saw Rogue as a depressed goth with "problem" he saw what she had been before she had discovered her mutation. Which was what he was supposed to do, as team leader, right? See the best qualities in everyone, even if they never saw them in you?  
  
It's like a bad movie  
  
She is lookin' through me  
  
If you were me, then you'd be  
  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me"  
  
As I fail miserably,  
  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want...  
  
But they were both so different...He was the team leader, she was a follower, she was ruled by passion when he played by the rules. She was an outcast at school and at the mansion where he had a set circle, she didn't care what everyone else thought, and though he didn't like to admit, Scott did.  
  
But opposites attract, don't they?  
  
She likes the godsmack and I like agent orange  
  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have  
  
If you really looked at it, they weren't that different, if you loked past the exterior. They were both introverts, and held themselves responsible for others, if it was for different reasons. And while she was a visible outcast, did he ever truly fit in with the "crowd" he hung out with at school?  
  
Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
  
Creamin' over tough guys  
  
Listenin' to rap metal  
  
Turntables in her eyes  
  
Besides, why in the world would she like him anyway? He knew behind his back everyone resented him for being the authority figure--it was him who usually woke them up for late missions, gave them pep talks, or ran the Danger Room sessions. Usually he didn't take it personally, but knowing he annoyed Rogue bugged him, to say the least.  
  
And since when to goths go for the authority figure?  
  
She likes 'em with a mustache  
  
Racetrack season pass  
  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
  
Does a mullet make a man?  
  
Speaking of, why was he even thinking of her as more than a friend? He didn't conciously think of her, but she popped into his thoughts at the most inopprotune times. Whenever he met someone new, he asked himself if Rogue would like them, what her ethics were on a subject, what she would have done. He never thought that way about Jean, or any other girl. For some reson, her opinion meant the earth and sky to him.....  
  
Even if he was just the team leader to her.  
  
Now I am watchin' wrestling  
  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
  
Listenin' to rap metal  
  
Turntables in my eyes  
  
I can't grow a mustache  
  
And I ain't got no season pass  
  
All I got's a moped...  
  
A soft knock broke through Scott's reverie, and he turned to see a familiar red head smiling shyly at him in the doorway.  
  
"Scott? We should go, everyones waiting for a ride to the mansion."  
  
As always, she spoke with demure authority. Motioning she would wait outside, Jean left the room. He sighed and tossed his unfinished test in the trash, tossing his backpack onto a shoulder.  
  
It's like a bad movie  
  
She is lookin' through me  
  
If you were me, then you'd be  
  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me"  
  
As I fail miserably,  
  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want  
  
Glancing out the window, Scott saw that Rogue and her friends had left.  
  
Girl all the bad guys want...  
  
~*~  
  
Please review! If you'd like a reply just leave your email and a note saying, you'd, well, like a reply.  
  
Love n' Laughter,  
  
Kestrel 


End file.
